


The Maravilloso Misadventures of Marimen

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Maravilloso Misadventures of Marimen [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Flappers, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Inspired by..., Macabre, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Manny's ghostly great grandmother Marimen Rivera who got herself and her new friends into creepy misadventures and macabre predicaments.





	1. Chapter 1

Name: Maria Carmen Rivera

Age: 31 in ghost years

Hair: Black

Eye: Brown

Personality: Optimistic, free spirited, adventurous, naive, artistic

Likes: music, art, dancing

Dislikes: Rude people, bullies, someone read her diary

Relatives: Juan Manuel Rivera(husband), Mariposa Rivera(daughter), Manny Rivera(great grandson), Carly Rivera(great granddaughter)

Apperance: Marimen wears magenta eyeshadow, a purplish pink cloche hat, a black dress, a pearl necklace and black shoes.

Bio

Marimen was born in 1909. In 1926, she first meet Juan Manuel Rivera in high school. They fall in love, started dating, got married and have a daughter named Mariposa.

In 1944, Marimen died of heart cancer and buried in Miracle City Cemetery.

Years later, Casa de Macho is haunted by Marimen's ghost and it makes Rodolfo and Manny scared. Now Grandpapi is now nervous.

But Frida and Marigraciela sees Marimen's ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

Miracle City High School

Manny opens his locker to get his things as he hears a voice

"Well well well hello Manny Poo-Vera!"

Manny closes his locker to see Spike and his gang.

"What do you want Spike"

"Oh I was wondering that your great grandmother was a flapper!"

Spike's gang laughed.

It made Manny angry

"NO.....SHE'S......NOT!!"

Everyone gasped and a goat's eyes, ears and nose fall off.

Spike and his gang walked away laughing.

Frida walked to Manny

Frida said "Manny are you okay?"

Manny said "Of course i'm okay!....but Spike and his goons makes fun of me for having a weird great grandma"

Frida hugged Manny


End file.
